worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Social Nationalist Party
| Seats2 Title = Seats in Regional Legislatures | Seats2 = | Website = dsnp.dr.co | politics = Politics of Dorvik | political parties = Political parties of Dorvik | elections = Elections in Dorvik | }} The Dorvish Social Nationalist Party (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Soziale Nationalistische Partei; Lorman: Dōrviskas naciōnalitāti perōnewingi pārtija) commonly referred to as the SNP formerly known as the Dorvish Conservative Party (Dundorfian: Dorvisch Konservative Partei) is a major political party in Dorvik it is known for its nationalist and conservative agenda by leading political experts; some have even gone as far as describing the party as a far-right political party. The party was founded on March 23rd, 3283 after the national conservatives captured several of the leadership positions in the Dorvish Imperial League and wanted to reverse the outward monarchist position of the party. Sigmund von Drechsler the former Chairman of the Dorvish Imperial League was the acting as the leader of the DCP while it underwent the full transition with the National Elections Council (Dorvik) to become a recognized political entity. In 3284, its first national election, it was chaired by Gotthilf Siegel. In November of 3387 the part re-registered itself a national political organization after dealing with a minor internal row involving the absolving of the Dorvish National People's Party. Felix Böhm stepped down as chairman and appointed Yaroslav Markovic as the new party chairman, with Simeon Antonov becoming the deputy chairman. The party continues till this day, it has gone through periods of activity and collapse, most of the time the Social Nationalist would find themselves reverting to regional elections in the wake of a Federal collapse. The Dorvish Conservative Party would survive until its eventual collapse and subsequent transformation of the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party on March 23rd, 3480 after the return of the House of Faust-Essen and rise of an autonomous, left-wing nationalist movement in Westmark. The Social Nationalist Party is dedicated to the ideology of Social Nationalist, a syncretic political ideology developed by Joachim von Petrov, a descendant of Raymond Petrov. The party believes in a strong central government and a hands off economic policy, however party secretary for finance, Dr. Hartmann Schreck is a noted state capitalist and is an influence on the party economic ideology. It is also known that the party supports the Reformed Protestant Church of Dorvik out of politics as the party is strictly secular. History Foundation The Dorvish Conservative Party was founded on March 23rd, 3283 after Gotthilf Siegel, Hartmann Schreck and Stefan Radkov disbanded the Dorvish Imperial League 3 days earlier, however they allowed the League to continue due to it holding seats in the People's Chamber. The party saw itself as a counter to the other nationalist party, the Dorvish Party. Gotthilf Siegel wanted to set the party up along the lines of a Pan-Dorvik right-wing nationalist populist party, giving a majority of Dorvik a new outlet to express their issues and ideas. Stefan Radkov was a leading member of the National Front of Mothin, a nationalist party in the Mothar State Assembly and Hartmann Schreck was a member of the unrecognized Dorvish People's Party. Maxim Lagounov was the fourth leader, who was killed in a skiing incident on March 22nd was the party chairman of the Movement for Dorvan, another nationalist political party in Dorvan. The four men eventually met each other through conferences as members of the Dorvish Imperial League and their rise through the party ranks eventually transpired in their ascension to leadership and the foundation of a new political party. Early years The party fared well in its first national election winning 41 seats in the national legislature. It first entered a coalition with the Dorvish Republicans and United Dorvik a coalition of right-wing parties to combat the growing influence of the Dorvish Party, a radical left-wing socialist party. Since its first national election the party has often sided with the Dorvish Republicans and the United Dorvik party both of which have similar ideologies to the party. It steadily increased its hold in the national legislature in October 3287 by winning 57 seats. Director of Party Organization Marcellus Unterbrink also proposed a new electoral reformation for Dorvik and the National Elections Council (Dorvik) adopted the measure giving Dorvik a set-in-stone national electoral district for the first time since 3000. Unterbrink was also responsible for proposing the legislation to create a more advanced regional legislature system which was unanimously approved by the national legislature. In 3290, 3293 and 3294 the party increased its seat holding each time. In 3294 after the disbanding of the Dorvish Party, the Dorvish Republicans and the Green Left Party only two parties remained and the Dorvish Conservative Party took 329 seats in the national legislature, the first to have a supermajority since the Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party) during the Dorvish Reich. However despite deep ideological differences with the New Socialist Economy Party, Gotthilf Siegel relented and allowed them into government by giving them a minor share of the less important ministries except he gave them the Ministry of Finance as a compromise to their acceptance of the government. In early April 3296, Siegel stepped down from the position of Director-General of the Artanian Union and allowed Artanian Federal Democrat, Dominik Riese to be elected. Siegel set out on a policy of reform and security in Dorvik with Marcellus Unterbrink, the Minister of Internal Affairs. Siegel's government approved the creation of the Dorvish Security Service, a domestic intelligence agency dedicated to protecting Dorvish and foreign officials as well as acting a defense against homegrown terrorism. The reformation of the Special Intelligence Service (Dorvik) into the Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvik) gave the President a much more powerful role in international affairs including the addition to the Dorvish Constitution that the President was now Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Armed Forces not the Dorvik Joint Chiefs of Staff which had operated outside the normal bounds of the government of Dorvik. Siegel realized that the additions to constitution would further cement Dorvik as a powerful republic. Siegel continued his reform and announced major changes in the makeup of Dorvik, helping make many of the new laws very conservative. Slavkov, the partys deputy chairman and President of Dorvik was responsible for brokering a deal with Vanuku on an arms deal with would permit the new monarchy the equipment to defend itself against the rise of radical republicanism which sprouted up all over Terra due to the rise of the Alliance of Terran Republics. Dorvik, despite being what many claim to be a "pioneering republic" has sided with Hulstria, Vanuku and Luthori in their defense against radical republicanism. Slavkov noted that "Dorvik has always sided with order, peace and stability those who seek to undermine it, no matter how good their intentions, are enemies of Dorvik. We cannot permit radical militant republicanism to continue unchecked, we understand the yearning for freedom that these nations have for others but if the people do not democratically choose to become republics then it is senseless to even speak of democracy." Slavkov is a man behind the recent surge in Dorvish internationalism, many within the party openly support his moves despite the common policy of "Dorvik first, Terra second." The party continued to dominate the political landscape of Dorvik and went through three other leaders after Siegel stepped down. Felix Böhm took over the party on July 8th, 3338 and immediately setout to remove the final vestiges of Communist rule in Dorvik. Formally, on April 7th, 3338 the Dorvish Federation was declared. Diederich Schnur, the former President of the People's Republic of Dorvik stepped down and asked that Felix Böhm replace him, the People's Chamber agreed and Böhm took over as President. Böhm brought his new constitution to the People's Chamber and they approved it unanimously, permitting Chancellor Sternberg to step down. The vacancy left the Chancellors spot open and Böhm reformed the position to be the Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation and appointed Radoslav Krastev as the first Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation. Under Böhm's direction, Dorvik transformed from a run-of-the-mill parliamentarian democracy to a semi-presidential republic. The transformation is seen as popular with the people. In May of 3349 the party was shocked at the assassination of it's deputy party leader and the Dorvish Minister-president Radoslav Krastev. It was the first assassination in party history and caused a major shockwave within the party, especially those who were close to the late Krastev. Nika Romanov the former Director of the Dorvish Security Service became deputy party chairman and Minister-president of the party. Bohm expressed his concern about the safety of the parties leadership alongside the nations leadership, prompting the party to increase it's stance on security and pass the Federal Budget Act of 3349 which increased the defense budget by 5b DDO. Collapse, merger and return The party continued to experience varying levels of success under Böhm. It was in November of 3387 that the party returned to national politics after re-registering with the National Elections Council to be a national political organization. Prior to the re-registration of the party it experienced an internal row regarding the absorption of the Dorvish National People's Party, a rather excessive right-wing political formerly participating in national politics. Böhm's absorption of the party was his last serious action before stepping down. In the corresponding election Yaroslav Markovic was elected as Party Chairman and began to conduct party business once again on the national level. Markovic is a noted Dorvish nationalist from Dorvan, he joined the party as an idealistic officer and quickly climbed the party ranks eventually becoming Deputy Secretary for Defense under current Secretary for Defense Yevgeniy Konstantinov. Markovic in his speech to the Executive Committee and to the party expressed his pride and patriotic fervour when it came to seeing the Dorvish people rise to the top and re-assert themselves as one of the pioneering republics in the world. Markovic's speech was met with high praise even from nominal critics of the party. Markovic is seen as a popular figure in Dorvish politics, some political experts have claimed that he was elected to help the party return to dominance and once that occurred, they'd switch him out for a more favorable candidate. In the parties first election since reforming they returned with a powerful showing, earning 363 seats in the Federal Assembly and capturing the Presidency. President Markovic spoke to the nation and addressed the citizens that the party would ensure that the nation would once again be re-vitalized underneath the leadership of the party and all those from the Alliance of Dorvik. The Dorvish hadn't been involved an international crisis's since the diplomatic row erupted with Gaduridos, Statrica a former colony of Zardugal came under the watchful guidance of the Dorvish government. Statrica was granted it's independence after the Great Dovani War with the Peace Treaty of Port Tackstov which granted Dorvik the responsibility of overseeing the transition. The area of Statrica was heavily dominated by former Deltarian exiles which had long agitated for independence. Radical members of the Statrican ethnic group formed the Statrican Volunteer Guard, an ethnic paramilitary group which went to conduct a war of genocide against all non-Statricans including Dorvish, Hulstrian and Lourennan nationals residing in the country. President Markovic took a hard-line stance against the Statrican Volunteer Guard and the Dorvish Internal Troops were sent to handle the genocide. The crisis in Statrica ended in 3391 after the Dorvish Internal Guard finally eliminated and captured the leaders responsible for the creation of the Statrican Volunteer Guard. President Markovic and Minister of Internal Affairs Tase Sokoloff were lauded as heroes by the Statrican people and were awarded the "Order of Stjepanic" which is the highest award possible in Statrica. Markovic took a further interest in protecting Artania when he applauded the cultural movement in Kirlawa, the Kirlawan National Alliance which sought to return the Artanian language and Artanian values to the nation as it is under the boot of a general Terran culture which has afflicted so many nations. Late 3300's Coup TBW Foundation as Dorvish Social Nationalist Party On March 23rd, 3480 what would be the 197th anniversary of the foundation of the Dorvish Conservative Party former ranking member of the Dorvish Conservative Party's youth organization, Conservative Youth Association, Vester Reiter announced the formation of the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party. The partys foundation was rooted in the similar ideology of the Dorvish Conservative Party and believes in many of it's predecessors ideals however plays off the nationalist tendencies of the Dorvish people. In his opening speech Reiter announced that the Dorvish Federation would return at all costs, even his own life to ensure the domestic tranquility and peace in Dorvik from the monarchist and secessionist. In the opening months of being re-founded the party attracted many members of the typically conservative organizations such as the Dorvish Army, the Federal Security Service (Dorvik) and the Dorvish Air Force. In the parties first elections in March 3481 the Social Nationalist Party won 202 seats in the Diet, 20 seats in the Federal Council and was able to form a government with the Royalist Party of Dorvik. Chairman Vester Reiter became the Federal Chancellor of the Kingdom of Dorvik the first member of the Social Nationalist Party to hold the title. The party competed in elections and continued attempting to overthrow the monarchy but eventually the party collapsed after internal pressure piled on at the failure to win the government over from the Royalist Party and Mothin Autonomy Movement. Reiter formally announced the dissolution of the party on January 1st, 3494. On March 23rd, 3498 the party was reformed under former student and youth member Bojidar Maksimov. Maksimov who proudly boasted that the Social Nationalist Party would restore the Federation and remove the fake monarchy which has ruled Dorvik since it's inception. In October 3500 the vote officially passed that ended the monarchy in Dorvik, the Federal law on Constitutional Reformation passed with a 381-119 vote. Chairman Maksimov stated that it was a right step forward in bringing Dorvik back into the fold. In his speech to the Federal Assembly Maksimov stated that Dorvish history now had to deal with a petty stain on it's reputation and that the Vinisk family should be ashamed of themselves. Historically the Dorvish Conservative Party and the early Social Nationalist Party had strong ties to the Vinisk family which often supported them, however after Maksimov met with the former king Otto V, the two agreed that they would part ways as the family had fallen away from the ability to accurately judge politics. In August 3501 the Federal law on Administration Reformation passed and restored the republican structure to Dorvik once again. Maksimov was appointed acting President and Arndt Stuber, who had been the final Federal Chancellor became Minister-President. The two made a join speech in which they lauded the populace for their efforts and stated that they would continue attempting to hold their mandate. In this time the SNP supported the Imperial National Party (Dundorf) in the Fifth Dundorfian Civil War. Prior to the election of the SNP into government the SNP used it's connections in the Reiter-Maksimov Security Services to exert its influence and assist the INP. In the Dorvish general elections of 3503 the SNP lost to the Radical party which formed underneath Arminn von Bismarck, former ally of the Dorvish Conservative Party. Maksimov lost the presidency and Stuber lost the Minister-Presidency, but the SNP retained several prominent political positions within the Federal Council of Ministers as well as the State Minister-Presidency of Largonia. The SNP continued to work with the Radical party and carry on as usual, the Radical Party was focused more on domestic policy and the SNP was given free reign to assist in the foreign policy field despite being an overtly nationalist party. The Radical Party eventually collapsed and the SNP was left to be the sole party in Dorvik until the SNP folded in 3541 due to lack of democratic mandate. The party was eventually reformed in 3594 to combat the rising monarchism in the country which had again been restored to a kingdom underneath a family of the non-Vinisks. The von Vinisk family called upon the SNP to support them in their question for restoration to the throne or seeing the Dorvish Social Nationalist restore the Dorvish Federation. As they re-entered the country as a political force in their first election in May 3598 the SNP grew to be the second largest party in the Diet and captured the positions of Minister of Defense and Minister of Internal Affairs alongside the Democratic Party. The SNP was directly involved in the foundation of the Collective Cooperation Organization as a respond to the Northern Artania Crisis of the 3590s which nearly saw the continent go to war. The SNP was quick to engineer support for rapid re-militarization of Dorvik and ensure that the Dorvish allies were well prepared for such an endeavor. The SNP was quick to manage to secure war games with Indrala and re-build its military capabilities with Kafuristan, a longtime Dorvish and SNP ally. Resurgence in the early 3700s Late 3700s The collapse of the Dorvish Federation would eventually prompt the Social Nationalist to reform, the Social Nationalist would reform underneath Aegidius Fuerguth a wealthy Dorvish businessman who had previously ties to the party as it focused on its efforts in Miktar, Largonia and Kordusia. Fuerguth gave rousing speeches and after much debate, he entered the party with the Federal Elections Commission. The party would be registered for the coming 3785 Federal elections. The Social Nationalist Party was focusing on rebuilding the Dorvish state and returning the Dorvish Federation, something that he has stated in many of his speeches. Ideology Pan-Dundorfianism The SNP is a supporter of Pan-Dundorfianism, which is the collective belief that the Dundorfian people are all linked, a vast majority of Dorvish are considered to be Volksdundorfische which means that they live outside of Dundorf proper despite the vast amount of Dorvish who draw their linage back to Reichsdundorfische. The SNP is heavily involved in sponsoring Pan-Dundorfian activities throughout Artania and the world, including the Artanian Order and the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association. Domestic policy Domestically the SNP focuses on several specific tenants that make up the ideology of Social Nationalism; the SNP believes in a strong military that plays a role in the protection of the Dorvish people and the Dorvish state. It is the belief that the military and the police force are to be of the highest moral character and at their very core is love for the country and its laws. SNP politicians have traditionally had close ties to the military, police and intelligence organizations in Dorvik due to this. The SNP promotes Dorvish Nationalism as a means to tie people to their land and the ancestry. The SNP advocates for building of a strong, balanced and multifaceted economy through semi-regulated capitalism known as Dorvish Capitalism. The SNP focuses on a hybrid economy which has strong focus on ensuring that everyone pays their fair share of taxes, even corporations. The SNP at times has been called reactionary or socialist due to their protection of the Dorvish consumer but at times has showed protection for Dorvish business interest. In the field of education the SNP believes that the government should foster investigation and problem solving while educating in a neutral light to have students question what they know, for instance debate teams and historical research societies are popular clubs at all levels of education in Dorvik, the SNP does not believe in standardized testing but has made laws that does require schools (mainly grammar and secondary schools) to submit tests and test data to provincial education officials to ensure that the highest levels of education are being given. The SNP is focused on a republican form of government but does not entirely rule out the return of the Kingdom of Dorvik due to the close ties between the Nobility of Dorvik and members of the SNP, it does however feel that the people of Dorvik will decide what they want and if their will changes then it is up to them to call for a return to the monarchy and restore the House of Faust-Essen to the throne of Dorvik. Foreign policy The inherit belief of Social Nationalism and the Dorvish SNP is the belief that the country must take care of its own before it focuses on international affairs, however the Social Nationalist believe that the two are linked due the globalization of the world economy. The SNP at times has taken a semi-isolationist stance as its predecessors but overtime, due to growing Dorvish influence and importance in international affairs, has become more acceptable to international affairs. The SNP has focused much of its time around supporting post-conflict and state building operations throughout the world due to the belief that a stable international order will permit a focus on domestic policies and prevent new de-stablization. The SNP however supports Pan-Dundorfianism as well as the Artanian Union which was founded by the Dorvish Conservative Party, the predecessor to the SNP. The SNP supports a very Pan-Artanian stance and continues to support a democratic and politically tolerant Artania. The SNP and many SNP affiliated politicians and officials are actively involved in the Artanian Union and subsequent organizations that were once political organizations of the Artanian Union such as the Alliance of Artanian Nationalist Movements. The SNP is also a supporter of start-up attempts of a world organization focused on peace and stability, it has at several points lead these start-ups such as the Collective Security and Cooperation Organization which ultimately failed. Factions The Social Nationalist Party has overtime absorbed several smaller parties and political organizations that makeup the "internal" factions of the SNP, generally the party leadership draws from various "factions" of the party but overall the party has been dedicated to Social Nationalism overall. The factions also often compete in regional elections as allies of the SNP to ensure greater control for the SNP. *''Democratic Nationalist Party'' (Dundorfian: Demokratische Nationalpartei) - Westmark political party, remains active as the allied branch of the Westerland regional Social Nationalist Party in the Westerland Provincial Assembly. Perceived to be the more liberal wing of the SNP but adheres closely to most Social Nationalist tenants. *''Social Nationalist Dorvish Workers Party'' (Dundorfian: Soziale Nationalistische Dorvisch Arbeiterpartei) - Miktar and Kordusia political party, remains active as an allied branch of the Miktar and Kordusian regional Socialist Nationalist Party, collection of former far-right politicians and officials who were barred from entering the Social Nationalist party due to their rhetoric but has since become a stable ally of the SNP in the region. Traditionally more radical than most Social Nationalist but close monitored by the SNP party itself. *''Free Conservative Party'' (Dundorfian: Freie Konservative Partei) - Located throughout Dorvik, the Free Conservative Party brought together right-wing nationalist Conservative allies of the SNP and merged various conservative political organizations and parties together that otherwise would not be counted as Social Nationalist. *''National Democratic Party of Dorvik'' (Dundorfian: Nationaldemokratische Partei Dorvik) - Located throughout Dorvik, the National Democratic Party are nationalist liberal conservatives and conservative liberals who agreed to work together underneath the umbrella of the SNP. *''Freedom Party'' (Dundorfian: Freiheitliche Partei) - At the direction of former State Chancellor (4045 - 4049) Vithmiris Odacer von Faust-Essen the Freedom Party was formed of slightly more radical Liberal Conservatives as a means to control a portion of electorate and funnel them into support for the Social Nationalist. The Freedom Party has registered in Miktar where support for left-wing politics is higher due to more agrarian and poorer citizens. Party leadership and organization The Social Nationalist Party is organized into three branches the Executive Committee (Dundorfian: Exekutivausschuss) which is chaired by the Party Chairman (Dundorfian: Parteivorsitzender) who serves as the head of the SNP as a whole, he is also often the ex officio candidate for the President of the Dorvish Republic. The Deputy Party Chairman (Dundorfian: Stellvertretender Parteivorsitzender) also sits on the Executive Council as serves as the ex officio candidate for the position of State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic, the Deputy Party Chairman assists the Party Chairman on the overall direction of the party as well as serves as a close confidant. On the Executive Committee is the: *Party Treasurer (Dundorfian: Partei Schatzmeister) who is responsible for the Office of the Party Treasury (Dundorfian: Amt der Parteikasse) which is responsible for all finance, fund-raising and economical matters of the party; *Chief of Party Information (Dundorfian: Chef der Presse und Information) who is responsible for the Office of Party Information (Dundorfian: Amt der Presse und Information) which is responsible for all advertisements, marketing and information/telecommunications of the party; *Chief of the Executive Committee (Dundorfian: Chef des Exekutivausschuss) who is responsible for the Office of the Executive Committee (Dundorfian: Amt der Exekutivausschuss) is the office that directly includes the Party Chairman and the Deputy Party Chairman, the Chief of the Executive Committee and their direct assistant the Deputy Chief of the Executive Committee are the "Chiefs of Staff" of the SNP leadership. It is sometimes called the Political Leadership Office (Dundorfian: Amt der Politische Leitung); *Chief of Party Organization (Dundorfian: Chef der Parteiorganisation) who is responsible for the Office of Party Organization (Dundorfian: Amt der Parteiorganisation) is the office responsible for the overall operation of the party behind the scenes, it controls who is placed where, it defines the party's political stance to the public after consultation of the Party Court and the General Council as well as serves as the logistical and support branch of the party. *Chief of the Party Court (Dundorfian: Chef der Parteigericht) who is responsible for the Party Court (Dundorfian: Parteigericht) is the combined political and legal office of the party that handles all matters relating to publishing laws, to defending party officials to disciplining party officials. Alongside the Office of Party Organization the Party Court helps establish and flush out the political platform of the SNP. The second level is the General Council (Dundorfian: Allgemeinen Rates) which consists of members of the national legislature, political experts who are members of the political party as well as the standing ex officio candidates for the ministries of the Dorvish state. The Chief of Party Organization and the Chief of the Party Court co-chair the General Council and assist its membership in developing the platform for the party, traditionally the General Council meets every two years in order to continually update the platform of the party and approve actions of the party. The General Council more or less exists as a rubber stamp for the Executive Committee however it does yield considerable influence over political platform and can make a candidate unpopular if necessary. The third and final level are the Party Members (Dundorfian: Parteimitglieder) which is made up of the general membership of the SNP, meaning these people are registered members of the SNP. A vast majority of these members donate their funds to the operation of the party, some instances see certain areas with set membership dues. Current leadership (4045 - 4049) *Party Chairman - Arvandus Regismund von Petrov *Deputy Party Chairman - Vithmiris Odacer von Faust-Essen *Party Treasurer - Johannes Ostromirus von Desidier *Chief of Party Information - Wulfram Höller *Chief of the Executive Committee - Lucas Kresinger *Chief of Party Organization - Augustus Maria von Färber *Chief of the Party Court - Cäsar Rottmann *State Council Leader - Voldemars Werner Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:Dorvish Social Nationalist Party